dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Desespero no ar! Freeza, o Imperador do Mal, ressuscitou!
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = Despair Once More! Revival of the Terrible Emperor, Freeza! |Título Japonês = 絶望ふたたび！悪の帝王·フリーザの復活！ |Título Rōmaji = Zetsubō futatabi! Aku no teiō · Furīza no fukkatsu! |Título Literal =Desespero novamente! O imperador do mal Freeza revive! |Série = |Saga = Saga Renascimento de ‘F’ |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 19 |Posição na saga =5 |Estreia no Japão = 15 de Novembro de 2015 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = Também estou aqui! Começa o treinamento no planeta de Beerus! |Episódio Posterior = O aviso de Jaco! Freeza e seus mil soldados se aproximam! }} Sumário thumb|left|Freeza no Inferno Em algum canto do Outro Mundo, um grande lago esconde debaixo dele um surpreendente campo florido. Neste campo, fadas, anjos, e animais de pelúcia brincam e tocam instrumentos. Este lugar é o Inferno pessoal de Freeza: ele está preso dentro de um casulo que está amarrado numa árvore, sendo forçado a observar estas coisas. As fadas tentam fazê-lo sorrir, mas ele grita de raiva. thumb|left|Sorbet decide ir à Terra No espaço, Sorbet e seus soldados recuperam do dano que sua nave sofreu ao se chocarem com Champa e Vados no episódio anterior. Entre as várias rebeliões, seu exército já perdeu 60% de seus soldados. Se as coisas continuarem desse jeito, todo o exército acabará. Sorbet declara que neste ponto, sua única opção será reviver Freeza. Tagoma fica cético ao pensar que apenas uma pessoa possa fazer diferença, mas Sorbet explica como no passado o poder de Freeza nunca foi superado e temido por todo o universo. Com ele de volta, a simulação de Sorbet prediz que seu exército será capaz de ganhar controle de 70% do universo. Embora eles não possam localizar os Namekuseijins, eles sabem sobre as Esferas do Dragão da Terra e que há outros que também podem localizá-los. Sorbet seleciona Tagoma para acompanhá-lo à Terra, pois se levarem muitas pessoas, seus poderes podem ser sentidos pelos Saiyajins. thumb|Whis autografa a roupa de Goku e Vegeta No planeta de Beerus, Goku e Vegeta se únem contra Whis numa luta de treinamento, mas mesmo os dois juntos ainda não são páreos para ele. Whis diz que sua velocidade melhorou bastante, mas ainda não é suficiente. Ele até conseguiu dar seu "autógrafo" em suas roupas sem que eles percebam. Whis critica Vegeta por ser muito tenso, que impede que ele luta com sua capacidade total, mas por outro lado, Goku é muito relaxado, e frequentemente abaixa sua guarda (e soca Goku para demonstrar). thumb|left|Pilaf encontra a última Esfera do Dragão Na casa de Gohan, na Terra, Piccolo está cuidando de Pan enquanto Gohan e Videl estão fazendo compras. Ele faz caretas para ela sorrir, e se assusta quando Gohan e Videl chegam de repente. Mas então Piccolo sente algo, Sorbet e Tagoma chegaram na Terra, e rapidamente encontram a Gangue Pilaf assim que eles encontraram a última Esfera do Dragão. Embora o grupo esteja relutante a lhes dar as Esferas do Dragão, Sorbet os convence a cooperar lançando um raio de seu anel. Com a cooperação da Gangue Pilaf, Sorbet chama Shenlong, e na casa de Gohan eles percebem que o céu ficou escuro de repente. thumb|Sorbet chama Shenlong Sorbet deseja que Freeza seja revivido, mas Shenlong explica que o corpo de Freeza foi cortado em pedaços, e que não seria bom revivê-lo com seu corpo neste estado. Porém, Tagoma diz que eles podem usar sua máquina de regeneração mais avançada para curar o corpo de Freeza. Com o desejo feito, pedaços do corpo de Freeza caem do céu, se mexendo e claramente vivos. Shenlong pergunta quais são os próximos dois desejos (explicando que desde que Dende se tornou o deus da Terra, ele agora realiza três desejos, mas desejos que revivem muitas pessoas, ou outros grandes desejos gastam dois desejos de uma só vez). Sorbet considera reviver também o pai de Freeza, mas antes que ele possa falar, Shu pula na frente e deseja um milhão de zenis, e Mai deseja o melhor sorvete do mundo. Com estes desejos realizados, Shenlong sai. thumb|left|Pilaf dá o olho de Freeza para Sorbet Com raiva, Sorbet quer matar a Gangue Pilaf, mas Tagoma diz a ele que eles devem sair o mais rápido possível, antes que os Saiyajins cheguem. Sorbet e Tagoma coletam os pedaços do corpo de Freeza e o colocam num container especial. Pilaf o ajuda pegando um dos olhos de Freeza. Sorbet e Tagoma saem, mas antes de partir, Sorbet promete que ele logo estará de volta, desta vez com Freeza, e seus soldados. Enquanto a nave sai voando, um sapo estranho com antenas aparece pulando, e parece reconhecer a nave. Agora sozinhos, a Gangue Pilaf pondera nestes eventos. O que realmente aconteceu? O que é "Freeza"? Eles consideram usar o milhão de zenis de Shu para construir uma nave e fugirem do planeta, mas decidem apenas comer algo. Na casa de Gohan, Piccolo e Gohan percebem que o céu voltou ao normal e o ki sumiu. Embora eles não saibam o que aconteceu, Piccolo está preocupado. thumb|Os antigos soldados elite de Freeza De volta na nave de Sorbet, o corpo de Freeza está sendo regenerado dentro de sua Máquina de Cura, desta vez em sua primeira forma, completamente curado e sem suas partes cibernéticas. Como antes, Tagoma se pergunta se reviver Freeza foi realmente necessário, mas Sorbet aponta que após a morte de Freeza e o resto dos líderes principais do exército, as pessoas pararam de temer o exército e começaram a se rebelar. Tagoma viu Freeza apenas uma vez, brevemente, e não o achou muito impressionante. E se ele não for tudo o que esperam? Mas Sorbet continua firme: embora ele também não tenha interagido muito com Freeza, o pouco que viu foi suficiente para convencê-lo do poder de Freeza. thumb|left|Freeza se recupera Shisami fica com raiva pela atitude de Tagoma, mas antes que ele e Tagoma briguem, Freeza termina sua regeneração. Saindo da máquina de cura, seu poder faz todos os rastreadores quebrarem. No planeta de Beerus, Goku e Vegeta estão varrendo as escadas, quando Goku sente algo ruim, mas Vegeta diz para ele voltar ao trabalho. De volta na nave, Freeza percebe a situação, pensando se foi revivido.